godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SpaceGhidorah
Hi, welcome to Wikizilla! Thanks for your edit to the Godzilla: Save the Earth for the ps2 and Godzilla Unleashed for the wii,and ps2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scarecroe (Talk) 00:15, April 19, 2009 What? Yo, dude. Have you completely ripped off my username, or have I just got Megalon's stupid brain. If you haven't and I'm like: Oh, Crap!, sorry for the inconvenience. -- Mecha-SpaceGhidorah (Talk) 16:44, June 6, 2009 Hm I was reading what you put for what you thought godzilla's ultimate enemy is. I think it would be Destoroyah or even just the regular Ghidorah. --Troycool - Mess with the best, Go down like the rest. Im an Admin, message me if you need help 00:09, 13 June 2009 (UTC) RE:RE: Hm He never defeated the regular Ghidorah by himself, Well he did it ONCE but that was it. All the other times he had to use Mothra's, Rodans, and other monsters. --Troycool - Mess with the best, Go down like the rest. Im an Admin, message me if you need help 03:37, 15 June 2009 (UTC) G:U I've got all 3 versions of Godzilla Unleashed. I first got the DS version and soon realised I'd bought a steaming pile of bulls**t! Soon after that, I got a Wii and bought Godzilla Unleashed for it. It was a BIG improvement and I even got to play as one of my favourite kaiju, Titanosaurus. An just about a month ago, I finally got the PS2 version, it's way better than Double Smash though just hasn't got the 'oomph' the Wii version has. I just completed the whole game last night by purchasing my final character from the store, Mecha-King Ghidorah(ironically!). Thanks for asking! --Mecha-SpaceGhidorah - 21:14, 28 June 2009 (UTC) FINISH HIM!! Your right SpaceGhidorah, Zilla does need to burn to hell! I've got a few other tortures for him! Crushed by King Ghidorah, decimated by Destoroyah, mashed by Mothra, battered by Battra, annhilated by Anguirus and menaced by Minya! But I'm just getting started! --Mecha-SpaceGhidorah - 23:01, 30 June (UTC) Hey Hi SpaceGhidorah, have you seen JamesNintendoNerd's/Cinemassicre's Monster Madness Godzillathon or his Top 10 Giant Movie Monsters on Youtube? The Godzillathon is just so freakin' awesome! It goes through all 28 of Big G's movies plus Zilla's movie(sadly). You should go see them, in fact, speaking of it, I'm gonna go over to Youtube.com right now and watch all 29 review's. Hope you enjoy 'em! --Mecha-SpaceGhidorah - 23:26, 1 July (UTC) What!? You have a YT channel? Tell me your username and I'll suscribe. Oh, and by the way, have you ever wondered what King Kong is supposed to be king of, I mean King Ghidorah's the King of Terror, King Caesar's the king/god of Okiwana(I think, if that's how you spell it!) and Godzilla is obviously King of the Monsters. Wait a minute, Kong must be king of badly costumed rubber suit monsters, I mean come on, tell me I kaiju that's uglier than the Toho Kong (excluding the Gargantuas, they're scum of the earth, well the green one is anyway) P.S Just came from my holiday in Turkey! --Mecha-SpaceGhidorah - 22:23, 9 July (UTC) Nah Nah, I'm Destoroyahman. Oh, and CONGRATULATIONS on getting the Wii version of Unleashed!! Not only does it kick tail but it kicks dorsal spines as well!! If your a lazy nerd like me, then you are using cheat codes. If your not, then I recommend trying to unlock and buy Mecha-King Ghidorah. He basically has the same strength and moves of his organic double plus his tasers that take away all the opposing kaiju's energy and stun them for about 10 seconds. He's great, though not as good Destoroyah, he/she(it?) is the most unbalanced character in the game! --Mecha-SpaceGhidorah - 11:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Have you? Have you ever noticed that when your seleccting a monster for Training or Story mode that when you select Obsidius, his stats are exactly the same as SpaceGodzilla's. I guess it's either a glitch or a father and son trait! Since you and I both have Youtube channels and copys of Godzilla Unleashed, why don't we start a variety monster battles like Mechazill3 did before Michael Jackson (sadly) died. --Mecha-SpaceGhidorah - 12:46, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm starting a new account, as google won't let me in, so look for a user under the name of GhidorahtheDestroyer. Well, Nick at night certainly does have some nice programming Nawleg ys pawur 19:20, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Sigh Looks like the internet is against me, youtube seem to hate me as they won't let me in. Oh, and I got King Kong vs. Godzilla on DVD yesterday. It's the best movie I've seen all year, so good it tops Year One! Just to let you know I've just registered into the site as Smoky Bacon Gigan's, it looks awesome! But I;m not sure about changing the thingwy so I can get thwingy(sorry, Youtube!) back, up and running! lol!! Just looked at your 'Godzilla Rampages while I play unfitting Music'! I lol'd so hard I basically killed myself! --Mecha-SpaceGhidorah - 17:24, 21 July 2009 yeah Yeah is totally hilarious, I just thought while I was eating Smoky Bacon crisps! Anyways, who's Godzilla's daedliest enemy? I'd have to say the super-sized Ghidorah, but if it was a super-sized Destoroyah, ULTIMATE PWNAGE! oh! Oh, oh, I've got one! What a fusion of SpaceGodzilla, Destoroyah, all incarnations of Ghidorah and Gigan! That would be epic! All it has to do is look Goji and it wins! Classic entertainment!! HEY! Hey SpaceGhidorah! Sorry I've been off the wiki for so long! Looks like I've been playing too much Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, Rex and Spino going at each others throats (literally!), Raptors slaughtering innocent children and more Rex's swallowing other dinosaurs whole! I think you'll have already noticed, but there's this guy called Radogoji and he just creates pages that are just for images! Waste of a good article, don't you think? Sup Sup, hey you wouldn't happen to know where I could get a Titanosaurus toy for a resonable price? Sup Sup, hey you wouldn't happen to know where I could get a Titanosaurus toy for a resonable price? lol! LOL! Bet he came out with an icicle of a head? Who did you beat him as? Wait, I can answer my own question! SpaceGodzilla(hopefully I've got right!)! Y'know what's even more ironic, the third Jurassic Park movie(my personal fave of the three!) came out in 2001, and GMK(my favourite movie of the Millenium series) came out the same year. Kinda weird don't ya think? ??? He actually liked being in the freezer? Oh God! Throw him to the Angry Video Game Nerd or the Nostalgia Critic, they'll make quick work of him! The only time I enjoy being in the freezer is when I secretly eat something or scavage for something to eat. I'm playing Jurassic Park right now, the Rex just owned Triceratops and help but say '' DIE B*TCH, DIE!! yeah You're the person who made me say that for such funny remakes of the Godzillathon! Anyways, in my opinion, it's unfair to Destoroyah against anyone except Mecha-King Ghidorah if you know to use his shield. If you took Jurassic Park and Godzilla and mix them together, you get Godzilla Park where the main attractions are Godzilla Monsters! damn! Christ almighty, Youtube as some problems with copyright issues. I know Destoroyah isn't unbeatable as I beat her with Megaguirus(lol, ass handed to him by Jet Jaguar!). And lastly, at times the Fire Surge beam can bet annoying, cos when I used Mechagodzilla 2(yes, I reject the GDF) to annhilate Mega Mass King Ghidorah in Big Trouble, he fired his beams the instant I used it! The COM'S in the game get so annoying at times. Damn you copyright thiefs!! Yeah, the only good things to watch on youtube are anything in the works of James Rolfe, whoever the Nostalgia Critic is(Doug Walker, sorry!) and anything about Godzilla. Yeah, and your kinda right about the Fire Beam, it's the second most powerful weapon in the game, Destoroyah's Oxygen Destroyer is best at killing stuff(though the fire beam does look good when Godzilla 1990's is using it!)! Great! Yo! SpaceG, sorry I've not been on the wiki for some time. The Solaris Ghidorah idea is great but what about this? Mecha-SpaceKeizer!? It's a fusion of MechaG(Showa), SpaceGodzilla and Keizer Ghidorah! Well Well, if you've played any of the first and second Sly Cooper games, there's this Russian Owl who hates the Cooper Legacy so he basically incases himself in metal and becomes Clockwerk(yeah, that's his name!). That pretty much tells you can fuse organisms and mix them in with metal(yeah, I know it's just a video game). Anyway, heres a rough description about the origin of Mecha-SpaceKeizer: The Simeons are giving Mechagodzilla a third try until their sensors detect two moving objects heading toward their ship. They latch onto these objects and bring them in. They turn out to be SpaceGodzilla and Keizer Ghidorah. Using their advanced technology, the Simeons fuse the two together and they become SpaceGhidorah!! The aliens then clone it and add MechaG's pieces to it and it becomes: Mecha-SpaceKeizer(or Mecha-SpaceGhidorah, whatever!) Me too! That's a coincidence, I just got the game from Asda three weeks ago. It's one of the best games I've got for the Wii! The only problem with it is the final boss(yeah, I completed it the day after I got it!), it's so damn annoying(I almost broke my Wii it was so annoying and frustrating!... err, do you want me to give away the boss or do you want to see it for yourself? Oh yeah, and the rattlesnake reappears in level 9, annoying as hell! yeah Yeah, he survived and he's in hospital, didn't you pay attention to the prologue? Anyways, I found it hysterical you get to sting him in the crotch with Scorpio, well that's what I nickname him! F*cking B*st*rd, deserves it! Hello Please make sure to stay active Troycool - ADMINISTRATOR + BUREAUCRAT 00:26, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm back with fire baby!!! Yo, sup buddy!! Sorry I've not been on in a LONG time. Too much CoD. Oh yeah, new youtube account, subcribe to AVGNDalekFan. Managed to get back in to Godzilla last week!! Been mastering Megaguirus and Mechagodzilla '74, forces to be reckond with if you use them right! ;) WIERD THING Last night, I was doing a Titanosaurus vs. Megalon Versus Match in London, whenever I braced and moved backwards, the game FLUNG me back like I was Moguera, this happened to you? YT Just had a look at your cyber deck on youtube, this is what I use in mine: Monsters: x2 Cannon Soldier x3 Cyber Dragon x3 Cyber Ogre x3 Cyber Phoenix x3 Mechanicalchaser x3 Proto-Cyber Dragon x3 Robotic Knight Spells: x1 Future Fusion x1 Gold Sarcophagus x1 Limiter Removal x1 Nightmare's Steelcage x1 Overload Fusion x1 Poison of the Old Man x3 Polymerization x1 Scapegoat x1 Sword's of Revealing Light Traps: x1 Call of the Haunted x3 Just Desserts x1 Magic Cylinder x3 Minor Goblin Official x3 Negate Attack Fusions: x3 Chimeratech Overdragon x3 Cyber End Dragon x3 Cyber Ogre 2 x3 Cyber Twin Dragon Hope this helps!! Will do Will do, just the deck I use when not in actual "play" play and in GX Tag Force 2. How'd you create Gmail btw? Yeah Right, cool. Oh, and if you put Tag Force 1 in the UMD Recognition feature, you get the 3 Egyptian God cards, I got 'em. Hey Hi mate it's M-SG for first time in decade!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I've been off for a LONG time!!! 5 Questions from GodzillaIsland7.2 What's your Top 5 Favorite Heisei Godzilla Films? What's your Top 5 Favorite Millennium Godzilla Films? What's your favorite Godzilla era? Do You like the fact that they made Godzilla a Good Guy in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster or Not? What's your favorite Godzilla suit? from GodzillaIsland7.2 Video Games So you like playing CoD. What? MW, MW2 or Black Ops? Why don't you play Halo Reach. It's fun! Stickky grenades and sometimes glitches. My Wiki Message from Mothra12: Hello. Can you come check out my wiki called Mothra12 Wiki and make a user page there? When you do, message me on my talk page. If you don't understand what I'm telling you to do, then read this: Click on the word "wikia" on the top left corner of the screen. Then, when you get to wikia's main page, click on the search bar that says, "search wikia" on it. Type in "Mothra12 Wiki", but without the quotation marks. If it doesn't give you any search results, try again. When it does give you search results, click on "Mothra12 Wiki-Mothra12 Wiki". Now you are on my wiki. Make a user profile page on Mothra12 Wiki. Just telling you, this is my user profile page on this wiki: User:Mothra12. When you make a user profile page on Mothra12 Wiki, that means you joined my wiki. I want you to join my wiki. When you do, message me on my talk page. Did that help? If not, TELL ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.